Under My Skin - Secret Santa 2019
by majsmom
Summary: Alice and Matthew share a moment on a warm summer evening.


**I**

Dr. Alice Harvey melded into the scenery at the edge of the ballroom, watching the dancers as they twirled across the floor. The masks they wore did little to conceal their identities as she easily recognized many familiar bodies gliding past her view. Charlie and Rose were on the far side engaged in what should have been a waltz but appeared to be more of a battle of wills. In contrast, Lucien and Jean glided through the throng like a knife through butter followed by the stares of jealous goats and the whispers of gossiping hens.

Catching her reflection in a mirror, Alice smiled slightly before turning to go. To be honest, a masquerade ball thrown by Susan Tyneman wasn't really her cup of tea but a soiree was always more fun from this vantage point. Ever the observer, she preferred witnessing the delicate dance of relationships, wagering on who belonged with whom. The observation and collection of secret glances and whispers was an old game,one that kept her company through a lonely childhood that often lacked imagination.

As she ducked behind a potted fern and made her way to the french doors, she pondered all of her correct deductions. She saw the end of Charlie and Rose's relationship before they even noticed the fracture, both too strong willed to admit defeat. Jean's decision to marry Lucien despite the obstacles was never a surprise to her.

"If only, one's own relationships were as predictable," she pondered as she slipped out into the night.

Matthew had asked her if she was coming to the ball and the "yes" escaped her lips before her mind thought better. Oddly, she had noticed him only once upon arriving. Alice wondered again at the wisdom of keeping this appointment as she followed the scent of begonias but, always ready for a challenge, she quietly moved through the night.

**II**

The sound of mean spirited laughter assailed Matthew's ears and drew him out of his silent revelry.

"Lawson!" Tim Burke muttered drunkenly, "I know you and Blake are mates but you have to admit something had to be going on with that housekeeper the whole time. Come on, we're all pals. Tell us the truth!"

Matthew's hand clenched his whiskey glass as his brought it to the table and stood abruptly, sloshing liquor onto the table. He grabbed Burke by th tie and pulled him closer. The man stank of whiskey but he wasn't too far gone to learn a lesson.

"That, mate, is none of your business! Jean is a fine woman and I won't hear a word against her, especially from the likes of you," he hissed before releasing Burke, who plopped back into his chair and harrumphed loudly while readjusting his clothing.

With a wicked smile, Matthew turned to leave but not before announcing in a stage whisper, "You'd best mind your own blasted house instead of worrying about the affairs of others."

The resulting guffaw of drunken laughter proved that the jab had hit its mark.

As he moved into the crowded ballroom, a shock of emerald green caught his eye before he lost it in the crush. Couples swirled in and out of his vision dizzy from the affect of the music and wine. Checking his watch he moved towards the stairs leading to the gardens while surreptitiously scanning the room.

Matthew frowned; he could usually spot her easily in a Ballarat crowd. Despite her years here, she had never really become part of the community, choosing to remain just on the outskirts of society. With the exception of their immediate circle, she boasted few friends. She claimed it allowed her to remain objective but Matthew, recognizing a kindred spirit, wondered if she was ever lonely.

Matthew continued his circuitous route to the gardens. After his display in the bar tonight, it was best to avoid sowing the seeds of new gossip.

**III**

She watched him as he slowly walked out of the darkness into the small circle of light where she sat. He had chosen the rendezvous point, a secluded bench in the gardens surrounded by begonias. The air was warm and spiced with the intoxicating floral scent. Her breath caught as her mind cast back to a memory of his hand warm over hers, a sweet wind blowing through her hair and the smell of his cologne mingling with her perfume.

"You came," Matthew said quietly, his fingers flexing over the head of his cane, "I'm glad."

She nodded in response and the silence stood thickly between them as he closed the distance to where she waited. Music wafted lightly through the air adding to the atmosphere of the gardens. Though he knew that no one would venture this far from the ballroom, he still looked around warily and, for a brief second, questioned the wisdom of inviting Alice here. The gardens were the domain of lovers and he wasn't sure what they were to each other.

In that moment, sitting on a lonely bench wearing an emerald green dress that came off of her shoulders slightly, Alice Harvey was perfection and there was little doubt in Matthew's mind of what he wanted.

As the band began to play a soft Frank Sinatra tune, he laid his cane across the bench and extended his hand.

"Dr. Alice Harvey. May I have this dance?"

Alice gave Matthew a bemused look before accepting his outstretched hand and responding, "Of course but couldn't we have done this inside?"

"True," he responded as he pulled her into his arms, "But I would much rather be alone with you. Isn't it lovely night for dancing?"

Alice smiled shyly and tucked her face into the crook of his neck. Her predictions for the evening had definitely not included dancing under the stars with Matthew Lawson. She had to admit it was a nice change of pace. Her free hand moved possessively over his him, taking in the movement of his biceps under his jacket.

Craning her neck back to look into his eyes, she asked playfully, "Chief Inspector Lawson, did you only ask me out here on this lovely night to dance?"

"I'm here for whatever you want of me," Matthew responded, a light blush staining his cheeks.

With a twinkle in her eye, Alice smiled and led him into the darkness of the garden.

**IV**

Neither Alice nor Matthew knew how they found the little shack hidden behind the brush in the middle of the garden; but it was a welcome respite from the storm they found themselves caught in that night months before. Instinctively, Alice led Matthew there now away from the sounds of laughter and chatter. The door opened with the slightest push and she locked it behind them after pulling him inside.

He felt for her in the darkness and brought their bodies flush. His hands fisted in the fabric of her dress as she laid feather-light kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Slowly, he took her mouth, eliciting a moan from Alice as she leaned against the door and drew him closer.

Matthew didn't know whether it was the music or the night air but he felt suspended in time. His body against hers felt like heaven but he yearned for more.

Alice could feel him withdraw even before his lips left hers. Searching for his eyes in the moonlight, she whispered, "Don't chicken out on me now, Lawson," before drawing him to her again. This moment, of all moments, was what she was waiting for, the taste of him on her tongue, the feel of him under her fingers.

She led his hands to her breast and reveled in the sensation of his warmth against her hardened nipples. Cocking her leg up against his waist, he trailed his fingers up its length and caressed the bare skin above her stockings. He marveled, as he always did, at the simplicity of her wardrobe; where other women encased their bodies, Alice chose to be as free as possible. She gasped and ground against him, as he slid his hand up further and, snagging two fingers under her smalls, traced the top of her thigh.

Frustrated with his slow ministrations, Alice squirmed against him and coaxed his hand to where she needed him most. He stroked her, his fingers wet with her arousal, and drank in all of her whispered sounds of pleasure as she spiraled out of control. Perspiration beaded on his brow as he fought to tamp down his own arousal and focus on giving her what she needed

Alice's release came suddenly and she prayed that the band covered the sounds of her cries. Her head fell forward and she nestled into Matthew's arms.

"Complicated," she thought as she took a deep breath, "But also fulfilling."

"Matthew, please come home with me," Alice whispered into his ear.

"Of course, I'll ta-."

"No," she interrupted, "I would like you to stay with me tonight."

The smile she gave him was as radiant as the moonlight that illuminated her.


End file.
